


A Different Approach

by The_Exile



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Gen, Late Game, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: "If you'd talked instead of attacking, we might have resolved this a lot earlier."
Relationships: Hilda & Lisette (Stella Glow)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ladies Bingo 2020





	A Different Approach

**Author's Note:**

> for ladiesbingo fill '26.8 Coercion'

"Y'know, if you hadn't just barged into our village demanding we surrender and threatening to kill everyone with a magical song, we might have been more willing to listen to you," said Lisette suddenly, "You had a good point. You could have opened up with it. We'd have been able to understand."

Hilda sighed and shook her head, "I apologise for my rash actions, okay? I... haven't lived in the outside world for a long time. When I was alive, the world was very different, I was in a different position. I was expected to be a tyrannical Empress, that was just how things worked in Hildegaria, long before I came into power. I was kind of raised that way..."

"That's not an excuse for being mean, Hilda. You had the power to do anything you wanted - you could have changed things!"

"Its not that easy to break tradition," she sighed, "And besides, the initial disaster happened in the middle of things, before I could get round to doing anything. When I next woke up, my Empire had fallen. Most people aren't as understanding when they first see me as you say you would be, you know. Before I went to your village, I was called a heretic and a monster, spat at, attacked with pitchforks... I had entire villages after me. I did find allies but they aren't exactly ordinary, well-adjusted people."

"You're one to say that," Lisette sighed, "I thought you chose them because you saw yourself in them."

"Very funny," she growled, "I suppose I did, in a way - we're all outcasts. I was looking for people who would be willing to break the taboos of society enough to accept ideas like 'singing isn't evil', 'the current deity may not be benevolent' and 'its okay to temporarily break the world a little to save it from a worse fate in the long run'. Seriously, if I'd straight up told you what I planned to do with the Song of Ruin, would you have actually co-operated?"

"No, but I would have at least been willing to talk to you..."

"You wouldn't have been willing to agree, though. And when you're good at being an Empress, just taking what you need always seems like the quickest and most efficient way to do everything. And I was in a hurry, because, you know, the world was ending," she put a hand to her mouth and yawned, "Sorry."

Lisette sighed, "Well, would you at least be willing to join our little group? We're all working on our own problems. Popo's learning to assert herself, Mordi's trying to come out of her shell more..."

"Lisette's learning to actually admit she's hopelessly in love with a certain someone?"

The Water Witch blushed, "... Do you want to join or not?"

"Is there cake?"

"We normally meet at the cafe, yes, the smell is the only way to get Mordi to wake up."

"Buy me one of those chocolate tortes and we're talking business."


End file.
